


Dirty Cowboy

by LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff to Smut, Giddy Up just got dirty, Kinky sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books/pseuds/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing 'Giddy Up?' The boys get it going. Please read note inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readwriteandavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/gifts).



> An inspiration from readwriteandavengers story 'Giddy Up?' which isn't on AO3 anymore and I don't know why! It has disappeared so yell at readwriteandavengers or interrogate her because that story is wicked but I can't find it on AO3 anymore. I recommend it with all my being. I just had to continue it. 99% credit goes to them. I lay my hands down. Enjoy reading.

 

_Extract from readwriteandavengers Giddy Up:_

_Nev's eyebrow shot up, rolling his lips experimentally. What he found in return answered his suspicions. "Max, why do you play this horrible game of self-control?" He rolled his hips again, making Max's head fall back against the cover and moan. He pressed his lips to Max's neck, the exposed, soft yet stubbly skin there. He bit down hard, gaining another groan of ecstasy. With pain must come pleasure so he added a sensual roll of his hips._

_"Nev, you are far from fair."_

_Nev growled into Max's ear. "I don't play fair."_

* * *

 

 

Max held onto Nev’s hips with his life. The heat of Nev on top of him and the not so delicate grinding that made his dick itch for release was becoming too much. His hands grasped and he gripped Nev’s arms blindly. 

“Fuck you, Nev” he grunted and lifted his hips to meet Nev’s sensual rolling. 

Nev smirked and leant down to suck on his friend’s neck. “Come on Max, why you don’t just let go?” he bit down and added another sensual roll of the hips.

Max covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly. “Okay! Okay Nev…Fuck. Stop; I’m gonna come all over my jeans.” He finally willed himself to move, sitting up and reaching for the zipper to his jeans.

Nev sat back on his knees and watched him. He smiled brilliantly when Max finally kicked off his jeans and he followed suit, throwing his clothes across the room but still keeping on his cowboy hat. Max pulled off his last clothing and he gazed at Nev hungrily. His tanned, lean nude body and his brown cowboy hat that was nestled comfortably on his head. It was like from his wet dreams. His eyes dilated with lust and his dick begged for attention.

Nev grinned smugly as his best friend eye-fucked him without shame. He placed both of his hands on the bed and crawled slowly to Max whose breathing hitched and hands clenched the covers.

When he reached him he trailed his hands up Max’s chest and he dug his face into the crook of Max’s shoulder, breathing deeply. 

“I knew there’d be a time where I had you so wind up you couldn’t speak” he grinned. Max huffed and scowled at Nev, but kept a smirk on his face. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Fuck, I’ve already gone ahead of myself. Catch up, Max Joseph” Nev winked, hand trailing down to grasp on Max’s hard dick.

Max gasped and let out a deep moan, falling back onto the bed like all his bones turned to jelly. Nev then moved to straddle him. His legs flexing on either side of him.

Max’s mouth was at an _o_ shape and his face was pinched in pleasure. He reached out a free hand and took hold of Nev’s dick with a cheeky smile. Nev immediately turned to stare at him. His eyes half closed and his face so unbelievably sexy it made Max moan louder. 

“So…fucking hot” he moaned and jacked off Nev’s cock faster, rubbing a thumb over the sensitive tip that was red and wet. 

He felt Nev stiffen and the man fell atop of Max’s sweaty chest. He pressed his lips to his neck and rubbed his lips against the stubble that was there. Max jerked as his nerves spiked to the reaction of something amazing that Nev did to his aching cock. He couldn’t help but shout out in a cry of pure pleasure.

“Fucking cowboys” he gasped at Nev who was looking at him strangely, as if he was calculating, the face he normally had when pondering a fake profile on Facebook. Max tried to control his breathing while focusing on his friend’s release. Without any warning Nev sat up straighter and sunk right onto Max’s cock. The two moaned loud and together as Nev sunk right down to Max’s balls.

“Fuck!”

Max abandoned jerking Nev off and held on tightly to Nev’s hips. He paused, savoring the feel of being inside Nev. He felt Nev’s muscles flex as he lifted himself up and sunk back down again. His eyes flickered up to Max. _He looks so fucking unbelievable_ Max thought, mind slightly clouded by pleasure. He would give up his cameras, his tech for this. Nothing really could compare to the perfect moment when he would make love to Nev. 

“This feels fucking amazing.” Nev beamed down at Max who was shaking; trying to hold it out as much as he could. He didn’t want to come too soon. That’d just be embarrassing. Nev rolled his eyes at him.

“Max, why are you _still_ playing the game of self-control?” He asked, voice thick with sensation.

“Because.” Max grunted, turning his head to the side to press into the bed.

Nev slammed down on him and Max yelled, muffled by the covers and blankets. “Come on Max, fuck me. Make love to me” He grinned breathlessly.

That was all the persuasion Max needed. Abandoning the single thread of self-control that held it all together he growled blindly. He pushed up against Nev and rolled over so he was on top. Nev’s eyes danced brightly up at Max and he held onto his forearms tightly. “I love it when you’re inside me” Nev rolled his hips again. Max panted as he held himself over Nev who was clenching his crotch muscles which made it difficult for Max to keep a clear head.

“You might want to take your cowboy hat off or it’ll get bent” Max flicked the hat and Nev pouted, panting slightly as Max rolled his hips teasingly. He had that evil glint in his eye again and Max scowled warily.

“Nev…”

Nev took off his hat and placed it on Max’s head. He nodded in satisfaction. “As I said before, you look hot.” He then smirked. “I always wanted to make love to you with a cowboy hat on”

Max placed both his hands on either side of Nev and leant down to kiss him. Nev’s face was flushed red and the sight of him spread out for him was too much for Max to handle now. Without wasting another minute he pulled out of Nev slightly so his cock was halfway out and then he slammed back in again.  

“Ah! Shit!” Nev gasped and gripped Max’s back. His fingers dug into his back and he wrapped his lean legs around his friend’s waist. Max’s thrusts were steady and savouring every sensation. The sounds of Nev gasping and whimpering for him to fuck him harder right into his ear was like an illegal form of Viagra. The sounds Nev were making were downright illegal.

“I’m going to wreck you, Nev” he whispered huskily.

Following through, Max raised his hips and pounded Nev for all he was worth.

They were lucky the people who were next door to them had just booked out of the hotel in the morning, and the television crew were a couple doors down the hall. The TV was still going; a random documentary channel and the light curtains were drawn back a bit to let some sunshine in. Max was thankful that the bed wasn’t a squeaky one. For the rate he was thrusting into Nev’s body it would’ve really made them crack up and ruin the moment. But Nev was too sweet to ruin any moment.

A sharp cry brought Max back to focus on Nev. He panicked for second, wondering if he had hurt him but Nev’s blinding smile assured him otherwise. “Fuck, Max I think you hit my prostate.” He bit his lip and stared at Max through half lidded eyes. “I need you to do that again” He ordered. Max wasn’t all too sure exactly where Nev’s prostate was but he tried to imitate the previous thrust, angling his hips just so...and was awarded with Nev’s moan of delight and tightening around his cock that made him moan as well. _Well there it was_ , he thought and mentally storing that handy info for later.

“Nev, you sound like a fucking porn star” Max chuckled. Nev let out a burst of laughter and flicked the cowboy hat on Max’s head. “You _look_ like a porn star” Max rolled his eyes, focusing on hitting his prostate and smirking. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Max slowly felt a tightening in his gut and his body became overwhelmed in pleasure. He stiffened and swallowed reflexively. Nev’s hands rubbed his biceps and neck with a pleasure-filled expression lacing his handsome features.

“Come with me, Max” Nev lulled. Max’s head fell down to Nev’s neck and he bit the skin there out of desperation. Nev didn’t mind the pain, really. It actually made him even more turned on. Max still rocked his hips but it was no longer steady by fast and desperate. He was so close.

“Nev.” his voice cracked. The cowboy hat had fallen off his head but neither of them were aware. The pleasure was building up and Nev squirmed underneath. His red, pulsing cock brushed against Max’s chest regularly and it made him whimper in need.

Max felt Nev try to jerk himself off so he swatted his hand away and grasped it himself. His hand brushed the tip as he jerked Nev off and he felt satisfaction when Nev made a strangling noise.

“Shit Max!” He gasped and his body twitched uncontrollably. Max stiffened. His muffled yell into Nev’s neck and biting down again. The feel of Max coming inside of him pulled Nev over the edge and he shouted his release.

* * *

 

 

When he came down he knew he had the small satisfied smile on his face. Max was still atop of him. He pulled out and rolled over to his side, blinking blearily at Nev. “Hi” Max grinned.

Nev returned the smile but when he looked down it turned into a humoured grimace.  “Ugh, can you hand me a tissue?”

Max was about to say something sarcastic when a knock at their door made them freeze.

Nev looked to Max with wide eyes and a stricken look on his face. Max held a finger to his lips to tell him to _not say anyth_ -

“Who is it!” He called, looking at Max who face-palmed and made wild hand gestures. He just raised his long arms in a ‘ _well, what can I do?’_ way _._

Someone chuckled from behind the door. “Television show!”

Nev raised an eyebrow at Max who covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Fuck me...”

“Sorry Dude” 

 

The End

 

 


End file.
